Somebody To Love
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: This is a little fanfic i wrote and added my favortie song to it Gibbs Finally tells Abby how he feels over dinner


**Author Notes: These characters are not mine, but the story line is. The title is from Queens Song Somebody to Love.**

**Paring: Abby/Gibbs**

**Somebody To Love**

Gibbs sat at his desk waiting for the end of the day which seems to take for ever. Gibbs looked at his watch, got up and looked over to where Kate, Tony, and MaGee sat.

"Kate, Dinozzo, MaGee go home I will see you three tomorrow" Gibbs said shutting down his computer

Kate, Tony, and MaGee nodded, shut down their own computers and left leaving Gibbs alone. Gibbs then walked down to Abby's lab he was so quiet she did not even hear him come up until he placed his hand on her shoulder which made her jump out of her skin.

"You know Gibbs I would like to live to see tomorrow" Abby said clutching her chest

"Sorry Abbs! I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." Gibbs asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"Sure! What time?" Abby asked turning only to find herself locked with his icy blue eyes.

Gibbs was in love with Abby, but could not bring himself to tell her, and what was he doing inviting her to dinner like that? Was he out of his mind? Gibbs was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear Abby calling him until he felt a hand slid into his, he snapped out of his thoughts to find Abby's hand was in his, but he smiled.

"Gibbs what time should I come over?" Abby asked again.

"About 200hours" Gibbs said letting go of Abby's hand.

"Ok I will be there" Abby said shutting her computer down.

Gibbs finally got home, as soon as he walked into his door he remembered he had a dinner date with Abby so he began to fix dinner, he had ribs in the BBQ grill, tossing the salad while the wine cooled in the fridge. Just as he was done the doorbell rang, he walked up to the door and opened it and what he saw took his breath away.

Abby was in a red velvety dress that goes down to her knees, red heels to go with it, her hair up in a bun, and red lipstick instead of black.

"Gibbs! May I come in?" Abby asked shaking a little.

"Oh right come on in Abbs" Gibbs said coming back to reality.

"Than you" Abby said stepping inside.

"Dinner is almost ready" Gibbs yelled back through the kitchen.

Abby sat at the table waiting for Gibbs to come in. It took awhile, but Gibbs came in about 20 minutes later with the plate full of ribs, the salad bowl, and the wine. Gibbs placed the Dinner on the table and they began to eat, after dinner they talked for awhile then out of the blue Gibbs got up took Abby by the hand and walked into the living room, put the CD Queens Somebody to Love song and began to dance.

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?**_

_**(He works hard)**_

_**Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

_**Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

As soon as the song ended Abby looked up at Gibbs who finally decided to tell Abby how he felt.

"Abby!" Gibbs said looking into her eyes.

"Yes Gibbs?" Abby asked feeling her heart pounding hard.

"I love you" Gibbs said placing his lips against hers kissing her softly, then pulling apart allowing her to speak.

"Gibbs…I Love you too, but what about rule 12?" Abby asked happy, but confused.

"Well! Rules are meant to be broken" Gibbs said kissing her again.

Gibbs was happy the way things turned out, the dinner went well, the music was proper, and he got the girl he wanted, Lets just say they were happy.

**The End**


End file.
